Souvenirs, souvenirs
by JustePhi
Summary: Thomas, ancien web-vidéaste, est devenu producteur de cinéma. Un jour de pluie, son fils déniche de vieilles affaires au grenier, dont un mystérieux cahier. Et si ce n'était pas Thomas qui avait créé ces personnages, mais l'inverse ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Grenier

**Souvenirs, souvenirs.**

«Papa ! Je m'ennuie. Je peux aller dans le grenier de mamie ?

-Mh ? Marmonna Thomas en tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier. Tu sais, il n'y a que de vieilles affaires à moi...

-Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais encore les déguisements de quand tu étais acteur, insista Lucas, aussi obstiné que peut l'être un enfant de huit ans.

-En fait j'étais web-vidéa...oh laisse tomber. Bien sûr, vas y.»

L'enfant disparut à toute vitesse.

«Grenier, songea Thomas en continuant à écrire. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui...»

Un visage s'imposa à son esprit. Un type brun, costaud, qui le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Il était toujours fourré avec...euh...son copain métalleux, là. Bastien quelque chose. Thomas se souvenait lui avoir envoyé une carte lorsque Lucas était né, et puis ils avaient perdu contact. C'était effrayant de constater à quel point ses souvenirs lui échappaient, parfois. Peut être Damien ?

_ Quand tu étais acteur._ Thomas se demanda si son ancien public l'avait oublié, lui aussi. A l'époque, son émission touchait plutôt les lycéens et les étudiants. Où étaient ils, tous ?

Ils avaient des codes, eux et lui. Des blagues qui ne faisaient sens que pour eux, sur son chat, le café, les sectes religieuses (si, si), ses collègues internautes, des blagues répétitives voire un peu lourdes parfois, mais ils étaient les seuls à les comprendre, et c'était ça le plus important.

Ils avaient des rituels, eux et lui. Les rubriques de l'émission qu'ils chérissaient tant. Un jour de la semaine bien précis pour sortir l'épisode. Vendredi ? Peut être le dimanche...A vrai dire tout dépendait du temps que lui prenait le montage, puisque son logiciel plantait une fois sur deux, et de son état d'esprit lorsqu'il préparait l'épisode.

Certains jours il voulait tout plaquer. Parce que son logiciel massacrait des heures de travail sans aucun remords, parce qu'il y en avait toujours un pour lui reprocher de faire du bourrage de crâne, parce qu'à un moment donné les vidéos de sectes religieuses, ça allait bien deux minutes. Et puis il tombait sur un costume mal rangé, un fan-art particulièrement réussi, ou une vidéo absolument incroyable, et il reprenait le travail, gonflé à bloc.

Travailler. Ça avait tellement fait débat à l'époque, que quelqu'un puisse gagne sa vie sur Internet. Les mecs de la télé s'en étaient délectés avec une condescendance sans limites. "C'est même pas un vrai métier". Au total, sa chaîne recensait 200 vidéos et environ six millions d'abonnés. Et vlan. Pas mal, pour un mec d'un mètre soixante qui avait commencé son émission avec deux cacahuètes. A l'époque, il l'avait pris comme une revanche personnelle, maintenant ça le faisait plutôt sourire. Quatre ans et demi d'émission, cinq de courts métrages et projets cinématographiques divers. Neuf ans. Neuf ans de sa vie consacrés à Internet.

Puis ses vidéos furent mises en ligne de moins en moins régulièrement, de moins en moins souvent. Il avait monté sa propre boîte de production et financé bon nombre de jeunes réalisateurs à l'ego surdimensionné ou en mal de reconnaissance. Il avait quarante ans, désormais, et en vingt ans, la caméra ne l'avait jamais lassé, que ce soit sur Internet ou non, et sans doute ne le lassera-t-elle jamais.

…

C'était la première fois que Lucas venait dans ce grenier. Malgré sa petite taille, il devait marcher à moitié courbé tant le plafond était bas. Il ouvrit un grand carton enseveli sous une épaisse couche de poussière. Suffoquant et éternuant, il en ressortit divers accessoires : un vieux bob kaki informe, un tee-shirt rouge Captain America, un revolver en plastique, un costume d'alien vert fluo, des jeux vidéos rétros pour des consoles qui n'existaient même plus...Le jeune garçon remua encore le contenu du paquet, repoussant avec dédain un borsalino noir abîmé et une perruque de femme.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent alors un tissu épais qu'il tira à lui et qu'il déplia. C'était un déguisement de panda. Du moins, il lui semblait que c'était un panda. Son père lui avait jour montré une photo de lui quand il était jeune, alors qu'il était vêtu de ce costume noir et blanc.

«Pourquoi tu t'habilles en animal mort, papa ? Avait il demandé, dégoûté.

-Ce n'est qu'un faux. Et tu sais, à l'époque les pandas n'avaient pas encore tout à fait disparus. J'aimais bien ça. C'était drôle.»

Ravi, Lucas secoua sa trouvaille pour retirer la poussière et s'en vêtit, retroussant les manches et les jambes. Le tissu était froissé, mais encore souple et doux sous ses doigts. Il le tritura, vaguement rêveur.

…

«Papa, regarde !»

Thomas, encore songeur, jeta un regard distrait à son fils et sursauta en voyant sa tenue.

«Tu as trouvé ça là haut ?

-Ouais. J'suis un panda maintenant.

-J'ai vu. Il n'est pas un peu grand pour toi ?

-Mais non, je ne suis plus un gamin, répliqua son lui miniature, flegmatique.»

L'ancien web-vidéaste lui rabattit la capuche du kigurumi devant les yeux et lui demanda ce qu'il avait trouvé d'autre, au grenier.

«Des trucs, dit le petit, gardant farouchement les détails pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure de ton émission, là ?

-Si !»

L'enfant se précipita sur son petit ordinateur et se connecta à Internet pour visionner le dernier épisode de son émission préférée.

«Tu sais, moi aussi je faisais une émission sur Internet, avant...

-Shhht. Ça commence.»

Thomas regarda son fils chantonner le générique, à la fois admiratif et intimidé. Le petit était accro à ces web-séries, récitant les dialogues par cœur à table et en parlant avec ses copains à la récré, dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul, et dont son père n'avait pas la clé. Il soupira devant les mails auxquels il devait absolument répondre, et les envoya tous au diable.

«Hé, Lucas. Je peux regarder avec toi ?»


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cahier

**Chapitre 2**

«Lucas, ne sois pas bête. Remets ce costume où tu l'as pris.

-Nan, il est à moi ! Sanglotait le plus jeune, au désespoir, agrippé de toutes ses forces au kigurumi.»

Thomas inspira longtemps et compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer. Il lui fallut négocier.

«Bon, dans ce cas, mets le dans ton armoire. Et tu pourras aller sur Internet après l'école, demain.»

L'enfant renifla, juga que c'était réglo, et rangea sagement le déguisement dans son placard, avec la tête du type qui vient de faire une bonne affaire. Il fallut encore une demie-heure pour faire son sac pour le lendemain et le coucher. Quand ce fut fait, Thomas s'assit sur le canapé, pris d'une lassitude soudaine. C'était difficile à admettre, mais revoir son gamin ressortir toutes ses affaires lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose de très désagréable : son ancien job lui manquait.

Il adorait sa boîte, et son métier de producteur. Il n'avait pas non plus complètement lâché Internet, puisqu'il produisait de plus en plus de jeunes web-vidéastes. C'était étrange, de se dire que c'était un peu grâce à lui, même de manière infime, si Internet était enfin pris au sérieux après s'être fait démolir par les médias «classiques» pendant des années et des années. A l'époque, quand les fans lui demandaient où il se voyait dans dix ans, il s'imaginait tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Père, avec un bon boulot, en lien avec Internet et le cinéma, et le plus loin que possible de la télé. Mais voilà, la caméra lui manquait, peu importe de quel côté il se trouvait.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de reprendre là où il avait arrêté, et d'ailleurs il n'en avait aucune envie. Sa chaîne était à l'abandon depuis des années, il s'était contenté de fermer la section commentaires. Qui se souvenait de lui ? Plus de public, plus l'âge, plus la même maturité...impossible aussi de tout reprendre à zéro. Mais...merde, ça lui manquait. Et il ne voyait qu'une façon de combler ce manque. Reprendre contact avec un certain nombre de personnes sans qui il n'aurait rien pu être.

Il remonta au grenier et s'assit à même le sol, à côté du grand carton, pensif. Il avait un secret, qu'il avait caché au monde entier. A ses milliers de fans, ses copains, ses collègues d'Internet (même Roger, celui dont l'émission était à la fois si proche et si différente de la sienne. Même lui putain.) sa femme, son fils, un secret gigantesque et incroyable.

Il saisit le carton et le tourna brusquement, renversant l'intégralité de son contenu sur le sol. Du bout des doigts, il écarta ses chapeaux, ses perruques, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : son cahier. C'était un cahier d'un aspect très banal, contrairement à son contenu. Il l'ouvrit, balayant la poussière du dos de la main. Par chance, il était encore en bon état. En première page,des coupures de journaux, des faire parts de décès qu'il avait photocopié puis collé. «Mr Hapogé qui nous a quitté le 23 septembre 1968...»; «Mr...décédé le 23 septembre 2008...».

Ce cahier, c'était des années de recherches, de fouilles d'archives, de passé retourné à mains nues et d'articles de presse. C'était l'essence de son ancienne émission. C'était le récit de la vie de six hommes à travers les âges, et c'est six hommes avaient un seul point commun : Thomas.

Il avait toujours fait croire que les personnalités étaient ses propres créations, un produit de son esprit. Il en avait joué, se faisant passer pour schizophrène, à l'hilarité de son cher public (et à la grande joie des auteurs de fanfics). Il était le seul à savoir que c'était l'inverse. Que c'étaient en fait elles qui l'avaient créé. Il tourna les pages du cahier et reconnut son écriture.

_«8 janvier. Suis en train de devenir fou. Pendant quelques semaines, les antidépresseurs les avaient fait disparaître, et voilà que ces voix reviennent me hanter la nuit...»_

.

**Hola. A la demande de Déponia (merci à elle !) voici une suite à ce qui ne devait être qu'une histoire courte. Il s'agit en fait d'une fic que j'hésitais à faire depuis quelque temps...et me voilà lancée :D**

**Phi**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le gamin

**Chapitre 3**

_«8 janvier. Suis en train de devenir fou. Pendant quelques semaines, les antidépresseurs les avaient fait disparaître, et voilà que ces voix reviennent me hanter la nuit...Il y en a à plusieurs, à vue de nez je dirais quatre ou cinq personnes différentes qui parlent. Qui me parlent. Mais ce qu'elles disent n'ont pas de sens, je n'arrive pas à reconstituer des phrases cohérentes et d'ailleurs je m'enfous. Je veux juste qu'elles partent pour de bon. Pas osé en parler à Léa, elle m'aurait dit d'aller voir un psy et c'est la pire des solutions. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, elle en fait suffisamment en ce moment, surtout depuis que je me suis barré de mon job, le service client du supermarché du coin. Well done Thomas.»_

Thomas leva le nez de sa lecture. Quelques jours après le nouvel an, il avait posé sa démission. Comme ça. Son job l'emmerdait. Après coup, il avait regretté, c'était un travail fastidieux et morne, mais il avait toujours besoin d'argent pour manger. Du supermarché, il s'était fait engager dans un fast-food, sans réussir à déterminer quel emploi était pire que l'autre.

Quelques jours après sa démission, quelque chose de terrible avait commencé. Il se parlait tout seul. Où plutôt, des gens lui parlaient, et il était le seul à pouvoir les entendre. Une fois, une seule fois, il avait demandé «Tu n'entends pas quelqu'un, là ?» alors qu'il discutait avec un ami. Vu le regard terrorisé que ce dernier lui avait lancé, Thomas s'était promis de ne plus jamais en parler à qui que ce soit.

_«Revenons aux voix. L'une d'entre elles revient souvent, et manque de bol c'est la plus insupportable de toutes. Une voix nasillarde au possible, qui alterne le sarcasme, le ton pédant je-sais-tout et les pleurnicheries de mauviette. Le genre de mec à éviter en soirée en priorité, et voilà que j'en ai un qui vient me gonfler jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma tête ! D'autant qu'il me raconte des trucs particulièrement angoissants.»_

C'était il y a un peu plus de quinze ans, pourtant l'ancien vidéaste se rappelait encore ces nuits à écrire, écrire, écrire. Il se relevait la nuit, pour noter ce que lui disait les voix pour ne pas en perdre une miette, et cela avait failli le rendre fou plusieurs fois.

_«10 janvier. Me sens lentement sombrer dans la folie, mais curieusement ça n'affecte pas ma vie normale. Difficile à expliquer. Le mec nasillard est revenu cette nuit. Je viens de franchir un nouveau cap dans la démence, ou n'était ce qu'un rêve ? Parce que oui, maintenant il n'y a pas que les voix : j'ai droit à des souvenirs. _Leurs_ souvenirs. Je n'y comprends rien. Ce sont eux qui lisent dans mes pensées...ou l'inverse ? Ils font partie de moi ou je les ai entièrement inventés ?_

_Le mec nasillard est un enfant, d'après ce que j'ai vu ce soir. (Ça explique les pleurnicheries de gosse dont il m'abreuve jour et nuit) Sauf qu'il affirme être mort en 1858.»_

_..._

_ Le gamin était bien connu dans ce minuscule quartier de Paris. _

_ Il n'avait pas de vrai nom, ou alors il ne s'en rappelait plus. Du coup c'était le gamin, le môme, Hé petit, et après tout ça lui allait bien comme cela. Son prénom n'était pas sa première préoccupation : survivre la dépassait de très loin. Et il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. L'un dans l'autre, ses journées étaient bien remplies, à courir dans tout le quartier, faire des courses pour les uns et les autres pour quelques sous, négocier avec les commerçants, voler, trouver un abri. Il n'était ni détesté ni aimé par qui que ce soit, personne ne savait d'où il venait ni qui il était, et d'ailleurs on s'en fichait -lui le premier. Il était là et menait sa petite vie sans se plaindre, il faisait partie du décor du quartier, au même titre que le pavé humide des rues et les nuages dans le ciel. C'est pourquoi personne n'avait compris sa mort. _

_«Non, laisse moi ! Rends moi ma pièce ! »_

_ Il avait bien essayé de récupérer son argent. Ce n'était rien, à peine un franc. Une fortune pour lui. Il avait travaillé toute la journée pour l'obtenir, cette belle pièce luisante. Mais le type qui lui venait de lui arracher son précieux trésor n'en avait évidemment rien à faire. _

_«Rends-la moi !»_

_ Le grand type, qui avait visiblement aussi faim que lui, avait ri un grand coup devant ce mioche qui s'agrippait à son poignet pour obtenir sa monnaie. Mais lorsque ledit mioche lâcha un flot d'insules, apprises ça et là au long de sa courte vie, il cessa tout à fait de rire._

_«La ferme, toi. Avait il ordonné en rejettant le môme, dont la tête heurta le mur.»_

_ Malgré cet échec, le gamin ne voulait pas en démordre. Il avait déjà eu affaire à d'autres dultes hautement plus effrayants. Et il voulait cette satanée pièce. Il continua de brailler injure sur injure, et chacune d'entre elles lui valut un autre coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus crier du tout. Le grand type finit de lui vider les poches et détala._

_ C'était une bataille de rue comme tant d'autres, une mort comme tant d'autres. Et le gamin devint oublié parmi les oubliés, sans que personne ne sache jamais son véritable nom. _

_ C'était le 23 septembre 1858._

_...  
_

Thomas se redressa en sursaut; il s'était endormi à même le plancher du grenier, le nez dans sa lecture. Il grimaça en reconnaissant la désagréable sensation des courbatures qui ne manqueraient pas d'empirer demain.

Parfois, cela le réveillait encore la nuit. Depuis des années les voix n'étaient pas revenues, elles s'étaient peu à peu effacées pour une raison inexplicable. Mais parfois leurs rêves lui revenaient en pleine face quand il ne s'y attendait plus, avec autant de violence que les premières fois. Sa femme et ses amis le prenaient pour un insomniaque. Personne ne savait, personne.

.

.

**Bon, depuis l'épisode SLG92, je me sens bien stupide d'avoir appelé un de mes personnages Lucas, mais tant pis, c'est les risques du métier :( A bientôt pour la suite, Phi.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La balle

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain de sa nuit passée au grenier, Thomas dut se précipiter au collège du quartier comme une furie après avoir reçu un appel du proviseur, qui lui annonçait que son fils s'était battu avec un autre élève.

"Manquait plus que ça" grogna-t-il en toquant à la porte du bureau. Il récupéra rapidement Lucas qui demeurait obstinément stoïque tel un héros fier et digne, et assura au proviseur que cela ne se reproduirait plus, en papa modèle qu'il était. Père et fils sortirent alors du collège et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture.

"C'est bon Lucas, le proviseur ne peut plus t'entendre maintenant, le railla Thomas. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de le frapper ? Tu ne t'étais jamais battu avant.

-C'est de la faute à Daniel. Il l'a bien cherché.

-La faute _de_ Daniel. Et ce n'est pas une excuse.

-Il a dit que t'étais naze parce que tu faisais des vidéos pour l'argent, avant. Que t'étais même pas un vrai acteur. Protesta le petit, drapé dans sa dignité. C'est moi qui ai raison, pas vrai ?

-Quand je faisais mon émission, beaucoup de gens disaient, à tort, que ce n'était pas un métier et que je faisais ça pour l'argent...J'ai bossé dur pour que ça change. Mais c'était il y a dix ans, Internet et les mentalités ont beaucoup évolué depuis. Il a trente ans de retard, ton copain Daniel.

-C'est pas mon copain."

_Daniel. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui..._

_ Mais si. Un grand type avec des lunettes...  
Aucune nouvelle depuis des années, tiens. _

«Ça m'est égal, Lucas. Tu n'avais pas à le frapper, on ne t'a pas éduqué comme ça. demain, tu iras t'excuser, _gen-ti-ment_. Et tu restera dans ta chambre ce week-end, ça te fera réfléchir un peu."

Son fils garda le silence et regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture.

"Oh, Lucas ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

-Oui... marmonna Thomas Junior à contrecœur. J'irais dire pardon. Mais c'est quand même un débile, et tu sais que c'est moi qui a raison, mais tu veux pas me le dire."

L'ancien web-vidéaste retint un sourire de justesse, bluffé par tant d'aplomb. Quel drôle de môme tout de même, dix ans et déjà si fier et orgueilleux.

"A quoi tu penses, Papa ? T'as l'air bizarre.

-Rien. C'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un."

..

Thomas déposa son fils à la maison et repartit en vitesse sur le plateau de tournage où il était attendu. De tout la journée, il ne repensa pas à la voix et aux souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus, trop concentré sur son travail. Mais le soir venu, il remonta au grenier. Le cahier gisait toujours sur le plancher, déjà ouvert.

_«14 janvier. C'est décidé, je suis allé voir un psy ce matin. Il a rien compris à ce que je lui racontais (-Vous dites que vous rêvez de voir ces gens mourir alors qu'elles le sont déjà ? -Mais vous les voyez vraiment devant vous, ces personnes ? -Vous avez déjà pris des drogues ? -Et comment s'est passée votre enfance, est ce que vous aimiez vos parents ?) Oui, non, oui, et oui. Quel abruti. Je ne remettrais plus un pied là bas, ni dans n'importe quel cabinet d'ailleurs. Je me shoote aux anti-dépresseurs, Léa s'en est aperçue, on s'est disputés. M'énerve._

_Le gamin ne parle presque plus.»_

C'était curieux. Du magma de voix entremêlées qui le hantait chaque nuit, se détachait une personne en particulier. Pendant quelques jours il n'avait entendu qu'elle, avait accédé à ses pensées, à son histoire. Puis la voix s'estompait et laissait sa place une autre personne, différente (et, du point de vue de Thomas, plus insupportable que la précédente). Comment et pourquoi tout cela s'était-il mis en place ?

_«17 janvier. Le gamin ne parle plus du tout, sauf pour se plaindre de temps à autre ou faire des remarques inutiles. C'est le tour d'un autre type maintenant, et je ne m'en ferais pas facilement mon copain. Il a une voix à peu près normale, comparée aux deux autres. _

_Enfin normale...y a t-il une chose dans cette histoire qui l'est réellement ? _

_Celui-là parle comme une parodie d'Al Capone. Quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas il ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, tu parles d'un mégalo...Hum, il tient carrément de moi en fait. _

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Bref...curieusement, j'ai envie de savoir d'où ils viennent lui et les autres, maintenant. Ils m'intriguent...»_

_.._

«C'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un.»

_Effectivement._

_Dur de faire la rapprochement entre ce gosse, né à Paris au début des années 2020, et cet homme dangereux, ce criminel mort près de quatre vingt dix ans avant sa naissance, à Chicago. Et pourtant, c'était bien là, la même fierté et le même orgueil. Cette incapacité à totale à reconnaître ses erreurs et ses faiblesses, mêlée à une intense confiance en soi. _

_«C'est suspect, comme rendez-vous. Boss, c'est trop risqué d'y aller ce soir. _

_-Bien sûr. Je passe ma vie à prendre des risques, je ne vois pas où est le problème.»_

_ Le dénommé Boss s'alluma calmement une cigarette, ces petites choses qui lui donnaient autant la classe que le cancer, et se renfonça dans son fauteuil en crachant la fumée à la figure de son interlocuteur. Dit comme ça, Boss accumulait les clichés. Seulement, il était unique à bien des égards, et rendait unique tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qu'il touchait. _

_ Fred toussa avec dégoût à cause de la fumée et poursuivit, exaspéré :_

_«Je crois qu'effectivement, vous n'avez qu'une idée très floue du problème. Le problème, c'est que ce type veut vous buter vite et bien, et que contrairement aux autres avant lui, il en est parfaitement capable. Le problème c'est que vous êtes complètement inconscient._

_-Continue comme ça, le stagiaire, et c'est toi qui vas avoir des problèmes._

_-Mais...je ne suis pas stagi..._

_-Peu importe, c'est tout comme, tu parles comme un stagiaire. En d'autres termes, tu me fais chier._

_-Si je puis me permettre, vous aussi.»_

_ Fred s'interrompit, craignant d'être allé trop loin. D'autres avaient fait la même erreur que lui, à essayer de discuter les décisions du Boss, et ce genre d'histoires ne s'étaient jamais bien terminées. Il marmonna une excuse, guettant la réaction de l'homme assis en face de lui._

_«Tu peux te permettre. Je connais la situation, Fred. Ce genre de types, quand on bousille ses affaires et qu'on tue ses copains, ça les met rarement en joie. Aucune ambiguïté entre lui et moi, je lui fais un coup de pute, plusieurs même, et il m'invite ce soir quelque part dans Chicago pour régler le problème à notre manière. Bien évidemment, il va se planter, comme tous les autres. C'est bien pour ça que j'y vais...»_

_ Fred se détendit. Il allait peut être s'en sortir, finalement._

_«...Et que tu y vas aussi._

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Si je dois me faire buter ce soir, autant que tu m'accompagnes. _

_-Mais, Boss..._

_-Ça t'apprendra à pas savoir fermer ta gueule de stagiaire.»_

..

_ Au final, tout alla très vite. Peu de mots, beaucoup de coups, autant de morts._

_ Une balle, et ce fut tout. Fascinant, comme quelque chose d'aussi minuscule qu'une balle de revolver peut détruire si vite les personnes qui se croyaient immortelles. Il se croyait immortel, et il avait tort. Il est mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de l'admettre. Une balle, et ce fut tout. Juste avant de partir, il croisa le regard de son acolyte, qui n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il aurait juré avoir pu lire dans ce regard quelque chose comme «Je te l'avais bien dit...»_

_ C'était le 23 septembre 1928._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Deux frères

**Chapitre 5**

_«Oh Mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, pardon de te demander ça mais Tu te fous de moi ?_

_Je viens seulement de faire le lien. Les dates. Oh Mon Dieu, ça y est je suis fou. _

_Les dates. Il y a un lien, c'est obligé. _

_Al Capone ne me parle presque plus. Ça veut dire qu'un nouveau arrive._

_Mon Dieu. Les dates. 23 septembre 1858 pour le gamin. 23 septembre 1928 pour l'autre _Padrino_. Je suis né en 88, le 23 septembre également. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'un truc aussi évident ?_

_J'ai fait des recherches, sur Internet et à la bibliothèque. Des semaines à arpenter les archives, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Ils ont vraiment existé, tous. _

_Alors comment.._

_(Deux autres arrivent. Je l'entends. J'écoute ce qu'il ont à me dire et je reviens)»_

…

_«Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je viens te ramasser par terre en pleine nuit. J'en reviens pas que t'aies toujours pas honte. En plus, j'ai du laisser une expérience de côté à cause de toi, encore une fois._

_-...expériences ? Marmonna le jeune homme assis au siège passager, le regard vitreux._

_-Oui, oui, des expériences ! S'emporta le conducteur, qui lui était physiquement identique. Je suis prof, et je suis scientifique, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! T'es pas croyable quand même. Je crois bien que je ne t'ai jamais vu clean. _

_-T'es jamais là aussi._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Rien. Oh, je vois des jolies couleurs...»_

_ Le savant poussa un grognement, mais retint d'autres paroles acides. Son frère jumeau l'exaspérait. Lui si érudit, si rationnel, il ne comprenait pas qu'un homme puisse être si détaché de la réalité. Pire qu'un enfant. Ils n'avaient de semblable que leur visage, et la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. _

_ Le camé, visiblement en plein délire, ferma les yeux, prêt à plonger dans le sommeil, puis se redressa brusquement, comme une pile électrique._

_«J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, bro', murmura-t-il._

_-Oh oui, surtout que tu es au summum de ta perspicacité là, rétorqua son frère en accélérant._

_-Je te jure. Ton karma va prendre cher._

_-Mais ta gueule, avec tes histoires de karma et compagnie ! Explosa le scientifique, exaspéré. Hippie à la con. Tu me saoûles à la fin avec tes histoires qui n'intéressent perso...»_

_ Puis. Virage qui arrive vite. La voiture dévie de la route et se fracasse contre la barrière._

_ Deux tonneaux, trois. Deux corps identiques, qu'on n'a jamais retrouvés._

_ C'était le 23 septembre 1978._

…

Émergeant de sa lecture éprouvante, Thomas prépara le repas dans un état second. Mais son fils ne répondit pas à son appel, et il décida d'aller le chercher dans sa chambre, persuadé qu'il ruminait l'incident survenu au collège.

«Qu'est ce que cette histoire de Daniel, d'abord ? Marmonna-t-il en montant les escaliers»

Il toqua. Deux coups, comme il en avait convenu avec son fils il y a quelques mois alors que celui-ci était dans une phase proprement hallucinante «Maman tu toques une fois, et Papa deux, comme ça je sais qui c'est.» Thomas n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre et toquait deux fois, point.

«Lucas ? On mange.

-Maman n'est pas encore rentrée, rétorqua une voix à travers la porte.

-Elle rentre tard. J'ai fait à manger.»

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Agacé, il entra dans la chambre et vit Lucas recroquevillé sur son lit, vêtu du costume de panda, l'air renfrogné. Il avait retiré la capuche pour pouvoir écouter sa musique avec son casque, qu'il éteignit en voyant son père. De toute évidence, il boudait.

«J'ai pas envie d'être encore empoisonné, dit-il.

-Lucas, pour la dernière fois, je ne t'ai _pas_ empoisonné. Soupira son père à l'évocation de cet épisode plutôt embarrassant. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si le pot de harissa et celui de sauce tomate se ressemblaient autant. Et tu n'es pas mort, que je sache.»

Le petit garçon se raidit un peu plus, se refusant à révéler la véritable raison de son comportement. Thomas lui lança une perche.

«Moi je pense que tu es encore énervé à cause de tout à l'heure. J'ai raison ?

-Tu ne faisais pas ça pour l'argent, hein papa, tu n'étais pas nul ? Céda Lucas. Tu étais vraiment riche et célèbre, sur Internet ? Daniel disait n'importe quoi, hein ?»

Son père éclata littéralement de rire à l'évocation du «riche et célèbre».

«Je me débrouillais pour manger, on va dire. Parce que j'aimais vraiment ça. Et ça plaisait aux gens. Enfin je l'espère un peu quand même, ajouta-t-il en souriant. C'était une belle aventure.»

Lucas sourit. Il se précipita vers la salle à manger, ragaillardi, laissant son géniteur pensif à son tour. _C'était une belle aventure._

…

Après avoir couché Lucas, Thomas décida de regarder un film. Il savait que, une fois couché, il ne pourrait résister à la tentation de se relever et monter lire au grenier, et il voulait absolument éviter ça. Seul un bon film saurait lui changer les idées. Il choisit _Trois mois_, son favori. De la science-fiction, du combat, de l'humour noir et cynique...C'était parfait, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : Se laisser familièrement emporter par l'histoire et ne penser à rien.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Adieu

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, avant de partir travailler, Thomas se saisit du cahier. Une sorte d'instinct. Il le fourra dans son sac et poursuivit sa lecture dans le métro.

_«Ok, j'ai touché le fond cette fois. J'ai tout eu, Gavroche 2.0, Al Capone, les jumeaux Camé et Science Weasley, tout, absolument tout, et là j'ai atteint le boss final. Cette fois ci le mec CHANTE. Je crois que je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. A part peut être un spectacle de claquettes, mon cerveau malade ne peut plus rien faire pour me surprendre. _

_Hey mais..._

_C'est qu'il chante plutôt bien en plus.»_

…

_«_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends, How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat...(*Eagles, Hôtel California).

_ Un premier sifflement lui parvint, mais le jeune homme continua sa chanson, se contentant d'élever légèrement la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant._

_«_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget...

_ Une seconde huée le déconcentra, et il laissa échapper une fausse note. Devant lui, la foule commença à s'agiter. Ses mains autour du micro devinrent moites alors qu'il continuait sur sa lancée. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, les lazzis autour de lui se firent de plus en plus insistants. Ce fut le moment que l'enceinte choisit pour rendre l'âme dans un larsen atroce, achevant les nerfs du public. Le jeune chanteur se précipita hors de scène et s'enferma dans sa loge, anéanti._

_ Enfin. Sa loge. L'arrière boutique du bar-concert où il avait posé sa veste et son sac._

_ Bob (oui, il s'appelle réellement Bob) s'écroula sur un tabouret, luttant pour ne pas fondre en larmes. six concerts, six putains de scènes miteuses dans des bars glauques, et à chaque fois il se faisait huer et virer de scène. _

_ Son père le lui avait dit. Sa dernière chance pour faire quelque chose de bien, pour faire entendre sa voix, où il se faisait couper les vivres. _Et les bourses_, songea-t-il amèrement. Il avait trente-cinq ans, soit douze mille sept soixante quinze jours pourris et pitoyables à trainer derrière lui, nourri par sa mère. La honte. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. _

_ Il lui restait son plan B. D'intolérable, ce plan était devenu une éventualité, et à présent, cela lui apparaissait comme la seule chose à faire. Il la fit. _

_ Hypocondriaque, il avait toujours des dizaines de médicaments dans son sac. L'arrière boutique était largement approvisionnée en alcool. Il ferma soigneusement la porte, ouvrit calmement chaque boîte de pilules, une bouteille, et descendit le tout dans son gosier, guettant la délivrance. _Mieux vaut mourir en brûlant que s'éteindre à petit feu_, murmura Bob, qui décidément était fasciné par le mélodrame. _

_ C'était le 23 septembre 1988._

_ Au même moment, quelque part dans la capitale, un petit être venait au monde._

…

«_T'as pas bientôt fini de lire ces conneries ?_»

Le quadragénaire se figea. Il avait bien entendu. Cette voix...

«_Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?_ Pensa-t-il.

-_Je suis pas mort, que je sache._

_-Ben...si, en fait. C'est bien pour ça que.._

-_Notre mort n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu nous parles dans ta tête, très cher_, coupa une autre.

-_Prof ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire, je ne vous ai pas parlé depuis..._

-_Dix ans. _Compléta une troisième voix. _Après toutes ces années à te souffler tes répliques pour ta foutue émission, tu nous remercies comme ça. Aucun respect pour ta mascotte va_.»

Thomas regarda autour de lui, pétrifié à l'idée que les gens comprennent qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Après toutes ces années, ils étaient de retour...

«_T'emballes pas, personne ne serait assez fou pour s'imaginer que tu parles avec cinq personnes réincarnées dans ta tête très peux être tranquille._

_-Je suis fou ? _Demanda le créateur.

_-Rien qu'un peu. _Ricana le boss.

_-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, _intervint une dernière voix, nasillarde.

_-La ferme. Je suis sérieux, les gars, fermez la. _

_-Mais c'est toi qui nous a appelés ! Protesta le gamin. Ça fait une semaine que tu rassembles tes souvenirs et que tu relis ce cachier, alors forcément on est revenus. Tu nous as fait revivre quelques instants dans ta tête, en gros. Mais on va bientôt se taire de nouveau, pour de bon cette fois._

_-Gnéé...pour de bon ? _

_-Je ne peux pas expliquer tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde, Thomas, enchaina le prof, ignorant son jumeau drogué qui venait seulement de réagir. Le fait est. Nous sommes cinq personnes, mortes un 23 septembre, et nous sommes tous rassemblés dans ton esprit. Nous t'avons soufflé tes répliques pour ton émission pendant toutes ces années et..._

_-Tu t'es fait pas mal de fric sur notre dos d'ailleurs._

_-...et bref, quand tu as arrêté tes vidéos et que tu nous as virés de ton esprit, dieu sait comment, tu ne nous as pas laissé le temps de..._

_-Le temps dure longteeemps, renchérit le camé._

_-...De te dire adieu.»_

Malgré lui, Thomas accusa le coup. Ils l'avaient créé, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ces foutues voix qui l'avaient accompagné toutes ces années...toutes ces années qui refaisaient surface ! Il les avaient fait taire, longtemps, il était passé à autre chose sans cérémonie, parce que leur dire au revoir lui paraissait inenvisageable.

«_On entend quand tu penses_, lui signala le petit. _Merci Thomas. Pour m'avoir fait vivre plus longtemps que prévu, même dans ta tête. De m'avoir montré le futur. _

-_Genre, on va te manquer,_ s'esclaffa le boss. _C'est choupi tout plein, ça. Allez, salut ducon._

_-Merci de m'avoir fait vivre une vraie carrière de chanteur..._

_-Et d'avoir écouté tout mes conseils et mes explications.»_

Thomas rata sa station de métro. Il poussa un juron, puis rendit les armes et appuya sa tête contre la vitre, écoutant ses personnalités qui lui disaient au revoir à tour de rôle. Leurs voix s'amenuisaient, et disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Ne restait plus que...

_«Tu dis rien Hippie ?_

_-Hmm ? Vite, les lunettes t'attendent. _Rétorqua l'interpellé en s'éloignant._»_

L'ex-vidéaste sourit malgré lui devant une de ces répliques typiques de sa personnalité.

Ils étaient partis...

Soupirant, ému sans vouloir l'admettre, il descendit du train pour le reprendre dans l'autre sens et partir travailler. Alors qu'il attendait sur le quai, travailleur lambda dans la foule matinale parisienne, une pensée le fit sursauter._ Les lunettes t'attendent. _

Les lunettes...Se pouvait-il que le hippie lui ait dit quelque chose de cohérent ?


	7. Epilogue ?

**Épilogue**

Dimanche matin, morne et pluvieux. Lucas était parti passer le week-end chez sa mère et son demi frère, de quatre ans son cadet. Le XXIème siècle, ou la joie des familles recomposées !Comme à son habitude, Thomas s'installa devant son ordinateur. Cependant, il restait peu enthousiasmé devant la perspective de passer sa soirée en tête avec son écran, pour une fois.

Il commença à répondre à ses mails, mais, pris d'un accès de lassitude, il se renversa dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Trop de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface, avec ce satané kigurumi et ce cahier ressortis de leurs vieux tiroirs, au sens propre du terme.

Pour la millième fois depuis vingt ans, il envisagea de brûler le cahier. En finir, avec cette histoire absolument démentielle, qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis des années comme un boulet, sans pouvoir la confier à qui que ce soit. Mais il repoussa l'idée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement. Une autre idée lui trottait en tête, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer.

_ Daniel. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui..._

_ Mais si. Un grand type avec des lunettes..._

_ Les lunettes t'attendent. Vite._

Soupirant, Thomas tapa dans la barre de recherche. _Daniel youtube_. L'évocation de «Youtube» lui arracha un sourire. Ça faisait si longtemps...Voilà plusieurs années que la plateforme de vidéos s'était effondrée, vite remplacée par son équivalent chinois, mais Thomas demeurait résolument nostalgique de ce qu'il appelait «son berceau» pour une raison qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il arpenta quelques minutes les résultats, retrouva la chaîne Youtube de son ex-collègue, laissée à l'abandon depuis des années et des années, sans pour autant être fermée au public. Roger. Daniel Roger, le nom lui échappait depuis des jours, mais ça lui revenait à présent.

L'ex web-vidéaste résista à la tentation de visionner une vidéo, et tapa _Daniel Roger_ dans la barre de recherche, avant de cliquer sur le premier lien, le plus évident, à savoir sa page Cocopédia. Plus exactement, il arriva sur l'article Cocopédia du film _Trois mois_. D'abord il ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait sur la page de son film fétiche.

«J'ai sans doute cliqué sur le mauvais lien...marmonna-t-il sans trop y croire, perplexe.»

**_Trois mois _(film)**

**_Trois mois_ est un film français sorti le 14 octobre 2026. Récompensé par un Oscar (meilleur scénario) en 2027, il est le second film de Samuel Ley Stan, et l'un des plus grands succès au box-office depuis...**

Samuel ? Pourquoi soudain voyait-il un lien avec...

Il cliqua sur le nom.

Lut brièvement le début de l'article.

**Samuel Ley Stan (de son vrai nom Daniel Roger) est un humoriste, web-vidéaste, acteur et réalisateur français né à Paris le...**

Thomas commença à voir trouble. Il se leva d'un bond et se versa un verre de vin alors que l'information lui venait lentement jusqu'au cerveau. Samuel Ley Stan. Et Daniel Roger. N'étaient. Qu'une seule. Et même. Personne. Depuis. Le début. Putain. Il avait été pote avec Samuel Ley Stan, avant qu'il ne devienne..bref, Ley Stan tel qu'il le connaissait aujourd'hui. Il se servit un deuxième verre et retourna à son ordinateur, encore stupéfait. La photo qui complétait l'article ne laissait aucun doute possible.

Thomas retrouva rapidement le site officiel du réalisateur, puis la page contact. Étant producteur de cinéma, et de surcroît une ex-relation de Daniel, il savait que son message serait forcément lu par ce dernier. Il savait qu'envoyer ce message était par conséquent un risque. Le risque d'être assailli par beaucoup trop de souvenirs, de changer. C'était terrifiant.

Il but un troisième verre et se lança. _Bonsoir, Monsieur Roger. Peut être mon nom vous évoquera quelque chose...Je suis Thomas, Thomas S._

Peut-être que Lucas avait bien fait de fouiner au grenier, finalement.

...

FIN.

**Merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont suivi, laissé un petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir :) Si, si.**

**ps : la lettre de Thomas à Daniel...publiera en bonus, publiera pas ? Elle est écrite, mais je vous laisse décider :)** **JustePhi.**


	8. Bonus

**Bonus**

Thomas but un troisième verre et se lança. Voici ce que son message disait :

_ Bonsoir, Monsieur Roger. Peut être que mon nom vous évoquera quelque chose...Je m'appelle Thomas, Thomas S. J'étais web-vidéaste à la même époque que vous. Nos émissions étaient constamment comparées entre elles d'ailleurs, car elles reposaient sur le même concept, la review de vidéos. Review, ce mot est juste so 2015...je me sens terriblement ringard. Et vieux. _

_ (Je me permets de te tutoyer à partir de ce paragraphe, je pense que tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénients). Je suis ton travail depuis des années, sans le savoir. _Trois mois_ est un de mes films préférés, et je viens seulement d'apprendre qu'il était de toi, je te laisse imaginer le choc émotionnel. Quelle idée d'utiliser un faux nom, aussi. (référence à Beckett et Stanley Kubrick ? Absurde et cinéma ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi). Remarque, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est assez proche de ce que tu faisais sur Youtube à l'époque...je suis content de voir que tout tes projets ont abouti. J'ai aussi vu sur Internet que tu avais deux filles, félicitations ! _

_ On s'en est pas trop mal sortis, l'un et l'autre. Après neuf ans de vidéos sur Internet, j'ai vaguement tenté de reprendre des études de langues/cinéma, mais j'en ai eu assez et monté ma propre boîte de production, à l'aveuglette. Ça marche plutôt bien. J'ai une ex-femme et un fils de huit ans, Lucas, c'est d'ailleurs en partie grâce à lui que j'ai pu te retrouver. Il passe ses journées à regarder des vidéos, il faudrait que je lui montre les tiennes un jour, quand il sera plus grand ;-) Mais ce qui se fait en ce moment n'a rien, mais alors tellement rien à voir avec ce que nous faisions avant, à filmer tout seuls dans notre chambre, ce sera un vrai choc culturel pour lui._

_ Bon, et à part ça. La guerre civile perdure au Pérou, Youtube s'est fait défoncer par les chinois, Woody Allen est mort, les smileys sont dans le dictionnaire, Mr Yéyé est dans le top 50 (pas trop tôt putain), le dernier panda est mort, Michel Drucker est toujours vivant par contre, il y a eu deux tsunamis, il fait 20°C en février et la moitié en juillet. Cette planète part en sucette, je te jure. Mais on est toujours là, et comme toujours, je trouve qu'on est pas si mal, finalement. Vingt ans plus tard, je suis heureux de constater qu'on a continué à faire ce qu'on aimait, sans relâche, passionnément. C'était ce qu'on voulait depuis le début, non ?_

_ Peace out, Thomas S._

_PS : Si tu cherches un producteur pour ton prochain film, sache je ne bouge pas d'ici. Depuis le temps que les «fans» nous demandaient de bosser ensemble, il est encore temps ;-)_


End file.
